


The Death of a Hero

by batwomansboot



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batwomansboot/pseuds/batwomansboot
Summary: The Military trained operative has found herself in a complicated situation after trying to complete a dead mission, but fortunately she was saved in a timely matter by an unlikely hero. The Caped hero can’t always have her icecream with cake, though, considering the fact her identity was blown and if she doesn’t follow the commands of the poisonous vixen, her loved ones will have all of Gotham’s wanted after their heads!





	1. Chapter 1

“mmm, morning beautiful.”

my vision was blurred and my nose was overwhelmed with the smell of lavender and freshly watered plants. I tried to stand on my feet, but something physically prevented me from moving at all.

“whoever this, make it easy on yourself and release me or-”

a thick vine wrapped tightly around my mouth, before I could finish my threat.

“baby, you don’t get to make commands when you’re the one tied up… don’t you know how this works?” 

I recognized that voice… distant memory, but it was recognizable

I struggled to speak, with my vision finally clearing up.

“you want to share something with me? Fine… let her speak!”

the vines that suffocated me and restrained me suddenly retracted back into the pots, appearing harmless. I rubbed my arms and tried to steady my stance. 

“if you don’t want to be left with a busted rip, let me go.”

the woman giggled at what I said, looking back with a suffocating glare at me. Her green eyes pierced mines, her copper skin radiating her poisonous powers. I held her glare, I was still weak, stripped of my suit, but I was still prepared to fight my way out of here.

“mm why would I do that? Kate kane. you’re a smart girl, i’m what you self righteous vigilantes call a villain, correct? I have a billion dollar bat in my clutches, what would a villain like me do?”

I put my fist up in front me, prepping to beeline for the only exit, which was a grand sized window, allowing the moonlight to pour through. Although it was night, Gotham city was always thriving, so i’d potentially be able to catch the attention, or aid of someone, maybe even the authorities. 

“...stubborn bat.”

before I could push off my foot, I heard a loud crack and I found myself being choked by her vine.

Poison ivy slowly walked up to me, as a predator with caught prey, her hands reaching out to my face.

“now sweetheart, since your head doesn’t seem to be functioning properly… let me tell you what’s going to happen.”

she allowed me room to breathe, but kept the vine fairly tight around my neck.

“you’re going to do as I say, when I say it, and how I please… you should be use to it considering you’re an ex military gal..” she paused, inching closer to my face, “i know how brash you tend to get, so considering your lack of self care-” she gestured towards my outgrown, messy red hair and dark circles under my eyes. 

“- if you decide not to abide by what I say, your lover margaret-”

“*urgh* not! My lover,” I grumbled… “me and maggie aren’t even on-” the vine got slightly tighter around my neck.

“-oh cute! Nicknames! As I was saying before I was cut off, your lovers, your friends, your cousins and you… all dead the second you decide taking commands isn’t really your forte.”

she released the vine unexpectedly, causing me to drop to the floor with a loud thud.

“got it army girl?” she asked.

I grimaced, my body aching from last night’s failure and rough handling of poison ivy, tonight I can’t fight.. but the second I gain back my strength...

“yes ma’am.”

“good. Get some sleep, bat, we’ll be waking bright and early to tend those needs of mine.”


	2. setting the stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ivy and kate go to the bank

ugh, my entire body felt as it was crying out in harmony. There was a sweet scent of oatmeal in the condo apartment, mixed with the overwhelming aroma of plants, they were basically everywhere.

“my plants tell me you’re awake?” I heard her call from the kitchen.. smh fucking snitches, I can’t even breath array in this apartment without her damn leaves reporting back. Ivy came into the room I slept in, cautiously putting what I assumed was my breakfast on the bedside.

“after you’re done eating, i’m going to tend to your injuries,” ivy declared. I reached for the breakfast, but only end up getting a slap on my hand. I looked at her confused, seeing the devilish grin on her face.  
“when you’ve earned my trust, you will be able to feed yourself, for now-” I felt the vines slowly locking my body down onto the bed. you’ve got to be fucking kidding me. She picked the spoon up, getting a generous portion of oatmeal to feed me. Two weeks… two weeks and I will be able to break free.

“open wide!”

I opened my mouth, allowing her to spoon-fed me, and she watched me closely as I chewed, never reaching for another scoop of oatmeal until I swallowed.

“so she does know how to behave...” ivy muttered.

When we finished eating, she grabbed her bandages, and began casually taking off my shirt

“h-hey!” I protested. poison ivy scoffed, and proceeded to take off my shirt. 

“whew goodness, army girl you are in dire need of a bath...” poison ivy tossed the shirt on the floor, helped me out of bed and led me to her bathtub. Although I didn’t enjoy it, I appreciate her helping me out of my clothes, my entire body felt as if it was going to give out.

She allowed me privacy, but as I sat in the bath tub, the simple task of scrubbing myself with soap turned out to be a tremendous chore. After giving up, I began to ponder. This has to be the best scenario out of all the horrible ones. Out of every villain in Gotham, poison ivy came to my rescue and she’s not even torturing me to the brink of death. She’s feeding me, bathing me… if anything I felt like I’m in the world’s most ill-trusted daycare.

I laid my head back into the tub, closing my eyes and sighing, trying to relax, even if I was in the possession of a notorious criminal with ill-intent. I began to hum, unknowingly drifting off into sleep.

I woke up on the couch, clothed in a dark blue wind breaker and dark jeans. I looked up to see ivy dressed in a tight, gray dress suited with a black jacket, she was carrying two pairs of shades. She smirked when she caught me gazing in wonder.

“our disguises,” she smiled, giving me my pair.

“thank you...” I put the sun glasses on, and gave her a measly thumbs up.

“so miss kate, we’ll be going to Gotham city’s trusty bank-”

“only seventy six SUCCESFUL break ins over the course of a decade,” I said sarcastically.

“yes! Exactly! we’re going to be extracting a hefty thirty million from your account to start my garden-” 

“how do you know I have that much money?”

“please. you’re kate kane. I know your connects, and if you cut me off again i’m going to make you go mute.” she glared at me, her green eyes blazing a calm fury from behind her sunglasses.

“okay, now back on to the plan, we’re going to be starting up my garden, so be on your best behavior while we’re in the bank, or i’m going to let the poison I slipped in your breakfast kick in at night.”

SHE WHAT? What the hell? I shot her a shocked look, but she gave me a sweet smile as if she just announced we’re going to the movies.

“I don’t get it… why don’t you just put me under your complete control with pheromones like you do with the rest of your victims? Is the extreme really necessary?” ivy pulled me closer to her with her arm around my waist, with a fake smile plastered on her face as we passed through the entrance of the bank.

“One. don’t fucking question my motive, i’m evil, that should be reason enough for you army girl.” Ivy put my sunglasses in her pocket, brushing my hair out my face and leaning into my ear so the person at the front desk couldn’t hear her. 

“the difference is you’re making a choice, conscientiously, to help miss ivy out,” she got off her tippy toes, beaming at the receptionist. I wanted to protest, but I felt the firm clutch of her hands around my waist.

“tell the dear girl, baby, tell her how much we want!” ivy took on a playful tone, smiling up at me like we were happily married.

“really miss ivy? This is the third gal this month,” the receptionist laughed alongside ivy, as I just cringed, praying that they hurried along with my money.

“but you know third one’s the charm,” poison ivy laughed lightly, letting her head rest on my extremely sore shoulder. I grimaced, which I guess the woman at the front desk took for smile, because she smiled back? And I let ivy and the receptionist handle what they needed to handle and counted the seconds until we were out of the bank.

“sooo?” ivy asked with her beaming, white smile, one hand around my waist to prevent me from running away and the other clutching a bulging envelope full of money. I scoffed, taking my glasses from her and aggressively putting my “disguise” back on my face.

“congrats, it worked,” I muttered, walking stiffly alongside ivy back to her condo.

“Yes, of course I want that lot! What do ya mean you can’t get it to me? Copplepot I know damn well your greedy ass doesn’t need the lot-” Ivy was busy bickering on the phone, as Selina looked me up and down. 

“I swear you look familiar, I just can’t put my finger on it, kid...” She zipped her suit down, so that her face was exposed, and she squinted at me, tied up by the vines, on the couch in Ivy’s living room.

“Is it the hair?” I asked. Why not entertain the banter, if i’m being held captive might as well have fun.  
My batwoman suit sat tattered near the entrance of ivy’s condo, and Selina noticed me eying it. When the realization of who I was finally spread across her face, she slowly backed away. Do I look that bad?

Selina unsheathed her claws, but I shook my head and gestured towards the plants. Ivy would see us coming a mile away. I gestured towards my suit. If the tracker was still intact, maybe we could bring it back online.

“Ivy...” Selina called, and ivy turned around, clutching the phone in frustration. 

“Yea?”

“how much for that tattered suit? haven’t seen one of those in years?” good. Play dumb and maybe I could get out of here unscathed. I can wait a couple of days for reinforcements.

“not for sell. that’s the batwoman’s old one,” ivy turned back to her phone call, but Selina was set on trying to help me.

“How’d you get it?” Selina asked, trying not to stare at me, because of the plants that surrounded the room, they would pick up on something. 

Ivy sighed deeply before asking, “how the hell do you think I got it? I don’t know, found it in a dumpster, you’ve seen the news, batwoman is proclaimed dead since the fatal explosion.”

“so this is one of your play things?” selina strained her eyes at me, I could tell if she was wondering whether or not I was actually kate kane.

“darling if you’re asking for a turn, go right ahead,” ivy sighed again and returned to her phone call. Selina approached me cautiously, but I hung my head low. I felt her hands firmly grab my chin and she forced me to stare into her eyes.

“Okay. Okay,” she said as if she was confirming something for herself. She backed away and headed towards the condo door.

“I have to prepare for my big day anyways...” Selina gave me one finally look up and down, before shaking it off and heading out. Damn. So close. The family must not talk of me enough for her to not realize me. Or maybe I look horrible, I’ve yet to actually stare into a mirror.

“Okay!” Ivy proclaimed excitedly, “I got the garden ready to be built in the old site where you had you’re infamous death!”

“Death? The world thinks I’m dead?” I asked, remembering how she did mention that earlier.

“Well yea hon, they found your mask blown to pieces near the riverside, you should be thankful,” Ivy playfully squeezed my cheeks, “It protected your cute little face from looking like two-face!”

I scoffed, letting my head hang once more, starting to realize that maybe there isn’t going to be reinforcements to come to my rescue, like the various times before. Maybe I fucked up big time.

Ivy strangely held my head gently in her hands, “It’s okay hon, once my garden is all done being built with your money, you can go back to breaking the bad guys,” She let her hands drop from my face and the vines retreated from around me. Ivy walked to her room, “Get some sleep, army girl.”

This relaxing feeling fell over me, and I found myself sleeping sound.

____


	3. the unrecognizable hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ivy gets softer on kate, kate figures out a devastating reality

“KATE GET OUT OF THERE, IT WAS A TRAP!” Renee’s voice came crashing through my comms, but I had my sites on the Joker and my Beth. My sister.

“KATE, I REPEAT, THE ENTIRE PLACE IS RIGGED TO BLOW, I REPEAT, GET OUT!”

I wanted to listen to her this time, but feet acted on their own, sprinting at inhuman speeds as my sister looked back laughing like a mad man, getting further, every time I got closer.

“KATE, LISTEN TO ME-”

“BETH!” just as I was withing grabbing distance, there was a loud burst that caused the ground under me to shake. I began to suffocate in the never ending smoke, overwhelmed in the flat taste of ash and disaster. I strained to scream, but my mouth felt dry as a desert. -

“BETH, NOO!”

I jumped up, sweating profound amounts, looking frantically around the room, only for the vines to quickly sprawl over me, locking me into place. Ivy came walking sleepily out of her room, seeing I was in distraught. 

“Hey...” She said, the heavy tone of drowsiness in her voice, she sat down next to me, her eyes partially closed and the vines that locked me down with drawled back into their pots. Ivy embraced me, strangely soothing me, muttering for me to calm down and get rest.

“It’s okay bats, I’m not gonna hurt you right now, you’re safe with me..” Poison ivy’s voice ran through my head like cold water on a wound. Her voice low and comforting, I allowed myself to embraced by her, allowing my body to act on it’s own, as I laid my head into her embrace and closed my eyes trying to drown out the miserable pain of losing my sister to madness.

I woke up on ivy’s bed, with my body covered in fresh bandages and a bowl of oatmeal on the bedside. I had a slight headache from last night’s nightmare and trying to process what happened. Did one of Gotham’s notorious villains comfort and aid me in my state of stress? I began to reach for my breakfast, when a vine latched on my wrist and Ivy made her entrance.  
“ Ah, ah ah, what did we discuss? And this one’s not poisoned this time.” She picked the spoon and bowl, trying to put the spoon in my mouth, glaring at her. Ivy rolled her eyes. 

“What is it, bat?”

“You poisoned me, and never gave me the cure,” I stated. Her eyes widened, before she adjusted back to her casual glare. She pointed at my heart, making me confused.

“It’s still beating right?” She pointed out. I nodded.

“Then that means you got the cure, last night, when you were yelling in your sleep.”

I frowned, “You mean I was sleep all night?”

Ivy didn’t miss a beat, almost answering too quick, “Yes, now eat.”

I opened my mouth and we glared at each other the entire time she fed me. I didn’t understand it, but what I believe is my third day here, Poison Ivy seemed to be growing soft on me. Maybe I could exploit that and call out to whoever could be listening when given enough trust. Poison Ivy and I held our stares, and I began to wonder… what was going on through her head?

“Get up, Bat, we’re going to the lot to check on my garden.” She broke the silence and stare, throwing me the outfit of the day, which was a black suit and red tie.

“And try to fix that shaggy mess on your head,” Poison ivy shut the door, leaving me to my thoughts. How long had I been here if my the last time I was in good condition, my hair was down to a buzz cut? My hair was now down to my ear, looking more of a light brown than my natural red. There was a slight scar above my eye and as I carefully examined myself, I realize I look crazed. I looked scrawnier than before, and the prominent dark circles under my eyes. Was I in a coma? I noticed a yellowing newspaper in the corner of ivy’s room. 

‘ The death of a hero ’

Mayhem on a chilly night in September  
in the night of Gotham! Following the weekend  
the Joker was seen supposedly recruiting  
the young Red Alice! It took a nasty turn  
when a bomb went off!

Authorities warn to call for them immediately  
if you happen to spot the dangerous criminak!  
555 - GCPD

Onto more devastating news, the Dangerous duo could  
possibly be held responsible for explosion that caused  
the death of thirteen, including the widely loved  
heroine, Batwoman! The caped crusader’s mask was  
found barely intact on the riverside near the tile factories!  
The body has yet to be discovered! Police advise to  
mourn in privacy to avoid be targeted next!  
That’s all for Gotham News Today!  
September 14, 2017

I put the newspaper down in shock, the calendar marked August 21, 2018..  
I was dead to the world for nearly a year.. Renee, Alfred, The Family… Maggie.. they all think that I’m dead? That would explain Catwoman staring at me as if I was a stranger. No one has made the effort to come find me? I sat on the bed, deciding that the best thing I could do was put on the damn suit and continue to go about this strange journey with Poison Ivy. Everyone I loved thought I was dead, so there was no point of reaching out, without them thinking it’s some sicko with nothing better to do.

After putting on my suit and combing my hair back to show off my horrid face, I grabbed the brown shoes she has laid out for me.

“Ready army girl?” I heard Poison Ivy call. I gave myself a finally glance in the mirror, before deciding that I looked as presentable as I could manage. I decided not to share the fact I know I’ve been in a coma and under her care for a year. It could distract her from her garden project. 

“Yes.” It came out grim, but I didn’t care. I shuffled towards the door and when I opened the door I found myself stunned, She wore an expensive, tight fitting black skirt, along with the a nice, red blouse that exposed shoulders, the entire outfit complimenting her copper skin and dashing, red hair. She beamed upon seeing me.

“It’s nice to see you outfitted in something other than pain and bandages.” Okay, she can have that one.

“Onwards to your garden,” I droned, allowing her to help me down, and we were in the first taxi towards my gardens. 

When we arrived, I made an effort to get out first to help Ivy out, but I was attacked by a whirlwind of Blue and Black, leaving me in a world of agony. 

“Who are you and HOW did you access Kate Kane’s bank account!” I instantly recognized the demanding voice of Grayson. I was staring down the end of his signature weapon, hardly able to move from exhaustion and pain.

“ANSWER ME!” He screamed, before being dragged by his foot up into the air by an overgrowing vine, and flung across the lot. I strained to see behind me, witnessing what the opposing side should be absolutely terrified of. There stood Ivy, hands out and fingers twisting and turning, as commands flew out her mouth to her precious plants. Her skirt was strained from her stance, but she seemed to care less as she flung Nightwing seemingly as far away from me as possible.

She looked down towards me in worry, running towards me, only for several bullets to fly by me and her, the entire ground rumbled as she raised a thick shield of tree trunks and vines. The shield was probably going to be temporary, because someone was out there tearing away with bullets.

“Kate!” Ivy dropped down next to me, partially ripping her skirt and dirtying up her outfit. She raised my head up into her arms, holding on tight to my other hand, she looked torn about at the sight of me being in such pain, a seemingly genuine concern.  
“I don’t know how the fuck these dipshits found us, but I’m going to get us out here and quickly!” I groaned in pain as she helped me lean upon her shoulder for support. The shield was now getting shot up and sliced at all angles when a booming commanding voice shouted enough. Of course, my fucking cousin would be out here. Bruce Wayne and his posse.

“Cass, Catwoman, guard the rooftops, Tim, Steph, Huntress, wait on the outskirts in case they try to run! Duke, Jason and Dick await the Oracle’s instruction while I investigate the makeshift shield.”

I heard him barking orders, but damn near everyone was out there, I looked at Poison Ivy, but she stared straight ahead, trying to time it perfect. 

I heard the expensive play tools of the Batman getting put onto the shield. I clung tight to Poison Ivy.

“Now!” 

Poison ivy strained as she dramatically shot her hand up towards the sky, causing what seemed to be a Jack and the beanstalk moment, with a grand vine shooting up from the gardens propelling us into the sky and flying aimlessly, clinging onto each other. I looked down to see everyone looking up in wonder to see if it was Kate Kane they saw flying up in the sky or an imposer.

I went unconscious before hitting the cold, murky waters of Gotham City.

“Welcome back, army girl,” Ivy greeted me with a smile, but we were no longer in her condo.  
“Welcome to Star city,” she grimaced, her blouse tattered and exposing the bandages wrapped alongside her right side. Her skirt was basically rags and I’m sure I looked no better. I only wore the plain white button up and my pants were beyond dirty and slashed with desperate batarangs thrown.

“Are you okay? Why aren’t we at your condo? Why are we in Star city?” The questions rushed out my mouth, before Ivy let a small, uncomfortable laugh. 

“Your batfam has got the entire Gotham city on lock down, searching for you, so I got out of there as soon as possible, bringing whatever I could carry.” I took in the surrounding, not as many plants, but a decent amount, this was a smaller apartment than the last one, missing the grand window.

“Why did you… why didn’t you just leave me,” I asked, “I’m not a killer, and I sure wouldn’t be the first member to come back from the dead.” Poison ivy kept my eye contact, pausing carefully before answering. 

“Honestly, you’re not in a stable place.. mentally, physically speaking, you’re just going to plunge yourself deeper into the batwoman mantle, and maybe even more...” Ivy spoke carefully and slowly, I understood she was choosing every word carefully.

“And I understand that you damn near lost hope, but I want to assure you that-” She paused, her mouth partially opened, gazing at me in my entirety, “That..” We stared quietly at each other as I urged her on with my curious eyes, she let one tear escape, “That your sister is still alive.”

“Why are you crying for me, ivy,” I asked, in shock that she was allowing herself to be vulnerable in front of me. She paused, let the tears fall, but not allowing it to cut off her speech again.

“I’m going to offer you the opportunity to not only save your sister, but bring justice to the repulsive clown that Batman has failed many times over to contain.” she spoke as if she rehearsed it, strained from trying to contain her state, “an opportunity that I wish… I mourn for everyday.” Ivy began to choke on her words again. It’s hurt to stand up, but I did regardlessly, gently putting my beyond broken arms around her, being careful not to squeeze too tight in case I hurt her.

There was a still silence, as I attempted to comfort her, in her small apartment, covered in head to toe with bandages. Ivy whispered a tiny thank you and I felt my self drifting away from complete exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> although slim, we get more insight of what happened before the big boom.

The harsh afternoon sunlight woke me up coming from the small window. It shone like an heavily light onto Poison Ivy curled up into the covers of the bed. I decided to let her soak up the sun and get more rest than me. She deserved it, considering she gave me an opportunity of a lifetime. I groaned, wincing from the pain, feeling as a zombie as I made my way to the shower. I let the water run as I took in my reflection. My entire chest was littered with different colored bruises, but surprisingly weren’t as horrid as I expected. It was healing at a much faster pace, considering I haven’t had any aid of advanced medicine. Majority of my face looked better, with the exception of the dark circles and scar above my eye. Of course I was dingy, but hesitant to step on the shower, knowing regardless of temperature, that water was going to sting.

Finally, after stripping myself of bandages and clothes, I slowly put one leg in the shower, gritting my teeth as the luke-warm water began to shower down mercilessly on my tender, sore skin. I let my mouth catch the water, with my head tilting back, deciding to enjoy it, even though it hurt, it was  
a nice, warm shower, something I had been feeling neglected of for a while.

“Kate?” Through her drowsy voice, I heard panic? 

“Just in here taking a shower,” I muffled through the water. I heard the door bust in, with Poison Ivy flashing through, holding the envelope. Does Poison Ivy know what privacy means? I don’t think she does, because she still stood there, as I held the shower curtain over my naked body.

“I just got the BEST idea!” She took a seat on the toilet, getting comfortable.

“Hello?! Ivy?” I gestured towards my naked body and pointed to the door.

“It can’t wait, so!” she said dramatically plopping down the envelope, “Guess what’s in there!” She had this huge grin on her face, as I still stood there, water running and all, in disbelief. She urged me to guess, so with reluctance, I did. 

“Bandages?”

“No.”

“Alcohol?”

“No..”

“A time traveling machine?”

“Nooo..”

Poison Ivy teared open the paper to the envelope, letting the money fall into the sink.

“No fucking way,” I cut off the shower, grabbing a towel to cover my body, as I took in the beautiful sight of my money. 

“How-” 

“Remember our garden?” Ivy cut me off, her face glowing with giddiness at how convenient this was.

It rung a bell in my head, as I began to really go over what happened this week. I was so exhausted and confused about what was going on, I was just riding the flow of Ivy’s plans, in hopes someone would aid me. Turns out I’ve been labeled as a imposer and criminal. But at least I’m in good hands.

“So, what’s the next move?” Both of us stared at the money in the sink, then at each other. Maybe in a past life, that wasn’t a lot to me, but not having a paper trail is the best thing we could have right now, and taking money out my account would led the family right to me. Ivy nodded at me, as if she agreed with my ongoing thoughts.

“Well, I say let’s get you dressed up, at least and then after I shower, we can head out to grab a bite for you,” She gathered the money in her arms and walked out. I guess that’s the plan for now.

“Wait, Ivy we need to talk..”

“Get dressed and save it for our date.” She said, closing the bathroom door.

 

 

*Switching to Poison Ivy’s point of view*

After putting on my green turtleneck and black jeans, I tied my hair up into a ponytail. I wanted to look as casual and civilian as possible, I didn’t want to draw any attention, considering Star city’s watch was constantly on patrol.

 

Kate walked out the restroom with her hair a mess and a simple white button down on. She looked significantly better than a year ago, but there was still some mental things that needed to be mended in her. There was still this wavering look of guilt and shame on her face, especially after she figured out the full reality of this situation.

I shook off the thoughts before I allowed them to drown myself in sorrow and empathy for Kate.

“Ready, Ivy?” Kate looking up, causing her hair to softly sway. I found myself.. adoring her? I was growing to comfortable with her, I should keep in mind she wouldn’t hesitate to dislocate my shoulder.

“Yes, my treat,” I joke, swaying the envelope full of money in front of her face.

“Ha ha ha,” She said sarcastically, holding the door open for me.

 

 

After arriving at a four star restaurant, because Kate insisted we eat somewhere “mediocre at least,” she ordered both of us a vegan meal and whiskey for herself, which was sweet of her, but I’m probably still not going to touch it.

After a peaceful silence, the food arrived, and Kate scarfed down her food, took a few modest sips of her whiskey, then jumped right into asking me questions.

“Why did you threaten me when I came to? Why are you helping me, honestly?” She wiped her mouth with the towel, her fierce green eyes staring unwavering into mines. I found myself tripping over my own tongue as I tried to get myself to answer properly. She folded her hands upon the table and rested her head on top of them, as she kept the same unwavering stare.

“I-” I cleared my throat, feeling on the spot with this feeling of intensity, “I couldn’t exactly explain the situation to you, while you were in that state.” 

“Why?”

“Because the first thing you saw after that tragedy was a notorious criminal that leaves many men dead,” I explained. 

“Why didn’t you leave me to die?” She asked. I scoffed, what?

“Because I’m not as heartless as the GCPD claims.”

Kate licked her lips before taking another sip of whiskey, all without breaking her stare.

“And you mentioned giving me a chance to save Red Alice? How would you know if she was still alive?”

“Because I was there, way before you entered loud and guns blazing into the building,” I explained, getting slightly irritated with the way she asked the questions. It’s as she still didn’t trust me after the fact that I literally saved her.  
“What would interest you so much to be present for the Joker?” She asked aggressively, her eyebrow raised and her hand gripping the glass of whiskey harder than before. 

“I was there for Harley Quinn,” I replied, folding my arms in front of me, as she took yet another sip of her whiskey. Kate scoffed, slamming her glass down with a surprising amount of strength, causing the glass to shatter. 

“And the difference is?” She was half risen out of her seat. There was no doubt that she was causing a scene, but who is she to talk down on her like that?

“The difference is Harley’s dead and your sister rode off into the sunset with her blood on her hands, THAT’S the difference.” 

The entire restaurant went silent, with everyone’s attention on us, but I didn’t care, I slammed a two hundred dollar tip on the table and stormed out before security was called.

The ONE TIME I feel sympathy for another person in along time. Longs hours, days, MONTHS. Caring after her, worried for her, scared, but wondering how delighted she’d feel to know her sister was ALIVE. Damn near a year of pushing down MY grief and despair for the loss of my best friend and lover, pushing down anger at the fact she ran back to that clown, but remorse and guilt for not being able to save her in time. Pushing aside my agenda to claim revenge on that clown and his new victim, all to nurse a self righteous jerk back to a healthy state.

All for her to still secretly hate me and doubt me and judge me, just as everyone did before and after my tragedy. I lost the will to keep walking to where ever my legs were leading me, and let the months worth of emotions bottle over and drown me. I let the tears fall down rapidly, not caring to fix my face, or hide my emotions. I laid against the cold, brick wall in the alleyway and allowed myself to be overwhelmed by my feelings.

*Switching back to Kate’s view*

Immediate guilt rushed over me, as I began to realize I let my impulse thoughts and dark liquor say the horrible things that just came out my mouth. I looked down at my bloody hand and around at the silent restaurant. 

“Sorry,” I mumbled, quickly making my way out the restaurant, immediately knowing where to go, for wherever Ivy stepped, there was small outburst of vines breaking through the street.

I ended up in the area where we were staying and when I turned the corner to see Ivy laying asleep against the brick wall, with dried tears upon her cheeks. Around her seemed to grown a protective vine wall, ridden with thorns and painful, rash inducing leaves.

“Ivy,” I said softly. She was sound asleep, but I was not going to leave her alone in the alley, I began to reach in the thorn riddled wall, but strangely the wall withered away, allowing me to pick her up in my arms and bring her up to our apartment. I was drunk out of my mind and the fact that I was able bring her up successfully to the bed was a miracle itself. I wrote a note to myself, trying my hardest to make it legible, to apologize to Ivy first thing in the morning.

I plopped down onto the couch, unbuttoning my shirt, but felt my eyelids getting too heavy just as I was getting to the last button.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ivy and kate are put through peril again.

Ugh. Hangover. My tolerance is not what it use to be, because instead of feeling like I’m being thumped in the head, it feels like someone’s swinging their foot into my skull. Poison Ivy was still sound asleep, so I decided to drink tons of water and ate three oranges. I tried to make Ivy some breakfast, but ended up fucking up, because I forgot she’s a vegan, thanks to the pounding in my head. After dumping the breakfast in the trash and trying to start over, I heard a yawn come from the bed, so I left the stove quickly and settled on getting her some water instead. That’s what plants need right? I have no idea what I’m doing.

I quickly poured her a glass of water and rushed to the bed to see my yellow sticky note in her hands, watching as she mouthed the words to herself silently, with a cute smile on her face.

“What’s that?” I asked, trying to peek at what had her smiling ear to ear. Ivy quickly crumbled up the note, stuffing it in her pocket. I shook it off, feeling horrible about what I did last night. I couldn’t remember much, but I do know that, generally, I was an asshole.

“Ivy?”

“yea?” she made direct eye contact, with her eyes shimmering a bit in the morning sun, as she waited in silence for me to say what struggled to come off the tip of my tongue.

 

“I-I… uhm”, Here I am, the confident, self-assured Batwoman… no.. Kate Kane, tripping over my own words. It didn’t help that Ivy stared at me with a slight smirk creeping onto her face, waiting for me to get the words out of my mouth. I fidgeted with the glass of water, rubbing the side of the glass in a circular motion, to calm myself down. Ivy held her hand out and in confusion, I placed my hand in hers. Ivy laughed, taking her hand out of mine, gesturing towards the water.

“Don’t break this one too,” Ivy chuckled at her own inside joke, holding out her hand again for the water that I was, unknowingly, clutching like a stress ball. I handed it to her, almost dropping the water all over her. Ugh, can I please do this one thing right? Ivy went back to staring at me in anticipation for what she probably already knew was an apology.

“Ivy… I’m sorry for last night, a lot of things that came out of my mouth were things said out of spite and this feeling of..” I was shaking my head, trying to gain control of the many thoughts running through my head, fighting through the skull-crushing headache. 

“Take your time, Kate,’ Ivy drank her water, calm as can be, making sure to keep her eyes on me, as she enjoyed what I considered her breakfast.

“I’m sorry for being an inconsiderate asshole, I never slowed myself down to think about how you were affected, or how much of… “me” was taking a toll on you,” The words continued to tumble out, as I began to choke on what I thought were tears, “I regret saying w-what I said, there’s not excuse for why it came out my mouth, if I could t-take,” I began to cough violently, as Ivy quickly spilled her water onto her shirt, took it off and put it over my mouth. Poison Ivy grabbed another shirt quickly, before snatching my hand and practically dragging me down the stairs. As we sprinted out the building, I heard fire sirens in the distance and just as we made it out the building, Ivy snatched me inside the alleyway between our apartments, practically shoving me against the wall, inches in front of me, shushing me as I was, unknowingly, breathing heavy.

“Don’t. Say. A. Word,” She whispered. There was a strong gust of wind, before we heard the voice of the one and only Flash. Ivy looked at dead in the eye, urging me to control my breathing, as she pressed herself into me trying to glance around the corner. 

“Don’t worry sir! I will find who started this fire! Intentional or NOT!” I silently prayed he didn’t check the perimeter, it took a couple of steps and a left turn to discover our hiding spot.

“The firemen are 4 minutes behind me! I’ll try do a quick run inside the building to see where the fire started!” There was another strong gust of wind, and as if on queue, we both dashed across to the garage, our feet pounding heavily onto the broken down pavement, hoping and praying that the Flash was too preoccupied to be alarmed. As we entered, Ivy searched around the dark garage, keeping my hand in hers.

“What are we looking for?” I asked, partially out of breathe, clenching the shirt in my other hand.

“Harley Davidson, a little worn out,” She responded.

“How can we-” before I could finish my sentence, Ivy fished a key attached to her necklace out of her shirt, and gave it to me. I frowned at her in confusion, considering I haven’t driven a car in damn near a year, but I was being handed the key.

“I can’t drive,” She explained, waiting for me to take the key.

“ Okay, I guess I’m driving,” I took the key, we both ran to the motorcycle and I revved the engine. Ivy carefully got on behind me, wrapping her arms around me extremely tight, before I flew out of the garage and onto the streets of Star city.

“Where to?!” I shouted over the wind, grateful that I was the driving, because if MY hair was dancing in the wind wildly, Ivy’s hair would have rendered me completely blind. 

“Midway city!” Ivy shouted back, and I picked up the speed, only to her a gasp let out from Ivy. Up head the bridge was beginning to open up for by passing boats, and I saw a glimpse of red and yellow. Shit.

“IVY HANG ON!” 

There was a dangerous roar come from behind us, and I looked back to see Black Canary gaining onto us, and arrows began to fly one after the other near my head, coming from a roof nearby.

“IVY, DUCK!” I felt Ivy’s arms tighten around me, as she leaned into me, her face hidden in the back of my neck to protect herself from the arrows and stinging wind. The bridge was rising at a high speed, which could either be good for me, or good for Canary. I leaned into the weight of the motorcycle, attempting to break the top speed, when right next to me came the firm voice of the Flash.

“It would less of a hassle to run and just explain yourself,” He gave a warm smile as if he wasn’t running right next to me, going 100 on the street. I frowned, taking the shirt I still had in my left hand and flinging it where I knew he was going to duck. The Flash tumbled behind us, but I knew that was only going to stun him for a couple of seconds. The bridge was almost completely up and I began to think, as if time slowed down.

What if Ivy and I didn’t make it over that bridge? We would get caught and Ivy would be in danger.   
If we fell in water? These goofs would save us, then imprison us. The Flash would still be on our asses, even if we made it over. What could I possible do to keep Ivy safe? I revved the acceleration more as if I had a plan, but honestly, truly for the first time in my life. I was afraid. I was afraid for Ivy, because even if I really am Kate Kane, rendering me “safe”, Poison Ivy was also... Poison Ivy. She has a record, a death toll, and as much as my past self would hate it, I genuinely cared for her.

Of course, I had to come to the realization as we were speeding on a rising bridge. The momentum we built helped us climb up the steep bridge, but making it to the other side was the larger issue. The roar of the bike’s engine died down as we flew through the air, with the only side I could hear was Ivy’s heavy breathing in my ear, then it suddenly stopping, as we the landed roughly on the other side of the bridge. I expected to be yanked off by the Flash by now, but as the motorcycle steamed from burnt rubber and smoke, skidding to a complete stop. I turned back only for my heart to be yanked out of my chest at the site I witnessed.

From across the bridge, there was a scene of atrocity, with thick vine and plant stems ravishing and destroying the streets of Star city, with a vine closing fast around a struggling Green Arrow. A deep, violet aura was being emitted similar to the scale of a sandstorm. Abandoned cars were decaying and busted through the windows, lay wilding thrashing vines. The Flash was preoccupied with getting everyone out of the poisonous cloud that lay in the area. My eyes analyzed the chaos, eventually ending up onto a intimidating situation. There lay Black Canary, struggling against the aroma that Poison Ivy emitted. Poison Ivy stood above as a predator would above prey. She stood sturdy and fierce with her posture screaming a warning to her opponents that they were lash away from death. 

“IVY!”

She turned around, meeting eyes with me, portraying not the women who cared for me for months, or the Ivy who rushed to aid me and keep me safe. Instead stood the women who could kill with a kiss, who left a bloody, messy trail of mutilated, tortured victims behind her. Fire, chaos and smoke outlined her figure, as the screams and cries of the injured echoed throughout the streets and distance police sirens in the distance began to get closer. I revved my engine, knowing in my state, there was no use of trying to go back in my state, yet I could not tear my eyes away from the dangerous women that stood a river away from me. For a split second. Her eyes glazed over in guilt, as she witnessed the horrified expression on my face, as my heart began to beat slightly faster from fear.

“Sorry,” She mouthed, putting her hands down. There was a strong gust of wind, as blurs of red and yellow flashed around Poison Ivy, with Black Canary disappearing from beneath her. Flashes of lightning flickered around Green Arrow, before he was freed from the vine that choked him. I knew there was a granted moment before Poison Ivy was captured by the Flash, but my feet refused to move, as I maintained. Again, time felt slowed, as I witness Barry sprinting with a determined face towards a distracted Poison Ivy, as Ivy mouthed the words, “Go”, breaking the stare first, as she attempted to defend herself against the fastest man in the world. I fell into autopilot mode, with the motorcycle basically taking me to the only person I believed could trust me at the time.


End file.
